


Red Wedding

by MeadowandForrest



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Depressing, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay and lesbian characters, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Therapy, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowandForrest/pseuds/MeadowandForrest
Summary: He had proposed, a look of horror crossed his beloved's face, she stood and slapped him. Hard. Across the face, and left. He sat on the floor crying. "What did I do wrong, I don't understand I thought we were in love."
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is finally involving the both of us. Yes, I know it's a miracle, Meadow is finally publishing something. Once we introduce a character, an about them will be published after the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who is rereading this, who read it prior to 4:15 in the morning of may 25, 2020 then a reread is in order as we have pretty much doubled the length of the story between our editing and additions.

Levi P.O.V.  
I hate fairy tales. I find them enchanting and fun, but they have nothing on the real world; they fill one’s head with unattainable fantasies. The idea that love is perfect simply fails. I wish I had known this, but I was naive. Love is, well, complicated, and your first love, while most certainly memorable is rarely the best. The difference between truth and perception is often blurred, especially by a master in the craft of manipulation.I still insist it was my fault, and really it was, I was stupid and naive and that hurt everyone, but once my family’s mind is set, you can’t change it, and for that, I love them.  
We were in my apartment, it was rather cool for an early June night. I was nervous. We had just finished eating the dinner that I had made, as per usual, when I got down on one knee, a diamond ring in my hand and asked her to marry me. I was terrified, why would she agree? With this terror came a shred of hope, for a future with the girl I loved or at least believed I loved, but she had given no indication that this was what she wanted. Horror filled her face, and I quickly began to realize that I had made a dreadful mistake. She slapped me hard enough to leave a handprint on my face, shoved me to the floor, grabbed her purse, and stormed out, slamming the door behind her.  
Why? I don't understand what I did wrong. We were in love, or, at least, I thought we were. Yeah, we may have had our problems, but it was all my fault, I was always screwing up. No wonder she did not want to marry me. She was my Sirius, the brightest star in my dark night, but she left. The only thing good about our night was that we were at my house and not in public or at her place. If we had been, I would probably be a whole lot worse off, not just a handprint and soreness, but bleeding on the floor.  
With the sound of the door slamming ringing in my head, I picked myself up off the floor, and stumbled into my room, ignoring my cat, Cookie’s, meowing. I kicked off my shoes, and curled up in a ball on my bed. A mountain of blankets covering me, like a wall protecting me from the world. As what happened began to sink in, sobs wracked my frame, not silent crying but loud ugly crying filled with the world shattering misery of knowing that you are truly 100% alone, and that no one absolutely no one cares. In that moment, my world was over, my life as I knew it was gone, and it was never coming back. Hours later the tears subsided, and I fell into a restless sleep. Dreams of her as wonderful as they were terrible filled my dreams.  
The next morning sucked. There were no two ways about it, it sucked. When I awoke, I felt weak, like I had run 10 marathons back to back. After what seemed like an eternity, while in reality it had only been a few minutes, I dragged myself up and out of bed and to the kitchen. Food, I need food. I thought. I opened the fridge, the freezer, the cabinets, the pantry, but nothing looked good. After a good ten minutes of standing around staring into the void, I grabbed a slice of bread. Once finished, I walked into the bathroom to clean up, knowing that I looked like a mess.  
My face was streaked with red, and my eyes had huge black circles under them.  
She had been my whole world. My everything. I suppose that I should be happy she didn't leave anything over here because I don't think I could face her again. BANG, BANG, BANG!!! I heard coming from my front door. Shit, I forgot that I told Kira, my best friend, what I was going to do.


	2. Levi's about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's about

Levi's characteristics  
Medium short hair, chocolate brown (which kira loves)  
Storm grey eyes  
Tallish 5'8  
Normal build  
Swims, ballroom dance  
Favorite color pastel purple and forest green  
Loves flowers  
Has flower pot garden on a bay window  
Has a black and white cat named Cookie, who likes to stretch out among the flower pots  
Favorite food= ice cream  
Favorite desert is macaroons, and chocolate  
Likes coffee but eh  
Lives in same apartment building as Kira  
Likes= pretty things, tea parties, dancing, romance novels and movies, fanfiction, pastel colors, sweets  
Secretly writes gay, and d/s fics  
Is bi but thinks is straight  
Kira introduces fics  
Bottom  
Dislikes mean people, rudeness, avocado, bananas, death, sadness  
Hates with all his being the color red  
Is puppy dog like/impossible to hate  
Protective bit kind of shy  
Child like wonder  
Allergies= sagebrush, sawdust, corn(anaphylaxis)  
Niko cooks specially for him


	3. Meeting Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Kira

When I opened the door, she gasped. I had forgotten to clean up. She looked me up and down, then threw her arms around me and softly stated, "I'm so sorry." I tried to force a smile but it failed. I closed the door and Kira settled on the couch. The first thing I did was ask if she wanted anything to drink. To my incredible lack of surprise, she asked for coffee. Once I had started the coffee maker, and water, I grabbed the watering can. I knew I was stalling but I couldn’t help it. I watered my little garden, a little too quickly, eager to get back to the kitchen, and spilled water on Cookie. He looked up, meowed at me and glared. I smirked a little, and headed back to the kitchen. At this point the coffee maker and water were done. I made Kira’s coffee, which was 2 spoonfuls of sugar, and a tablespoon of cream, then brought it to her. I returned to make myself a cup of earl grey tea, with a splash of cream. Resigned, I made my way to the couch, and curled into her side. Kira’s hands unconsciously began playing with my hair. "What happened?" She questioned with care so as not to break the calm that had settled, but it didn't matter, I tensed up anyway.  
"I, I, I proposed, got down on one knee and everything, and," my breathing got harder as the tears began to fall, but I kept talking, "and she got this horrified look, slapped me across the face and stormed out. I don't understand, what did I do wrong? I love her, and I thought she loved me." I could tell Kira was furious but I didn’t care. I was too distraught to truly register much of anything. "Oh darling, it's not your fault. You did everything right, and i wish I could tell you why she left but I can't." Tears fell even harder. "Shh baby, its okay, it will all be okay. I'm right here love, it will be okay." Her words were comforting but my world was still in pieces across the universe.   
Narrator P.O.V.  
Internally as she said these words, her vindictive side was showing. Kira was plotting the demise of her poor Levi's ex. How dare she, Kira thought, how dare she hurt my baby. Kira, while seemingly nice, had an overprotective streak a mile wide, and now that she could finally do something about Jessica, her inner demon was coming out to play.  
Levi P.O.V.  
We sat there for a while. I could tell Kira was plotting, but between her playing with my hair, and how tired I was, I quickly drifted off to sleep.  
Kira P.O.V.  
He was so cute, in his pastel purple hoodie, and matching sweats. How could anyone not love Levi. I know most would see how we interact and think dating, but we are more siblings, and even though I'm younger, I take on the older sister role. We met when I was a freshman, so his junior year. He had been having a rough go of it, and so during lunch, I went and sat with him. His smile was so bright I thought my heart would shatter. We got to talking, and by the end of lunch, I had adopted him as mine. I told him as much, and he just laughed and agreed. For the rest of that year and the next, we were inseparable. I got him to socialize, and he got me to slow down and enjoy life. After he graduated, he would pick me up everyday at lunch and we would go out to eat. Everyone thought we were dating, and to be honest we didn’t care, all that mattered was that my brother was happy. Near the end of my senior year, he began bringing this girl with us to lunch. Her name was Jessica. At first, I was okay with her, after all, she made Levi happy. Soon though, that changed. I began to notice Levi was more subdued, talked to me less, and began to flinch at little things. It didn't take me long to realize that she was the cause, but everytime I brought it up Levi changed the subject. Now, 6 years later, I fear for my best friend and brother. I fear that she has hurt him in ways that will never heal. At this point, I would have no qualms about throwing hands with her, but I won’t, for Levi.


	4. Kira's character sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Kira

Kira characteristics  
Short hair blue violet color  
Ocean blue  
Tall 5'9  
Lean muscular  
Athletics  
Soccer, tai-kwon-do  
Sings  
Blue (favorite color)  
23, younger by a few months  
Favorite food= food  
Loves chocolate  
Obsesive about coffee  
Dutch bros once daily  
Parents have 2 dog, choco lab, and a husky  
Girlfriend has a normal fluffy orange cat light orange with defined dark orange stripes  
Has a girlfriend named Nichole but hates it and Nicke, so goes by Niko  
Likes= hanging with Levi, soccer games, draw, anime, Reeses pieces, tea, chicken nuggets, loves lactose stuff  
Nico is half Japanese, half mexican  
nico cooks  
Dislikes= lies, Levi's ex, homophobes, stereotypes, peanut butter, mushrooms, chicken  
Allergies= lactose intolerant, grass, chlorine(mild)  
Protective of family and friends  
Been dating for 6 months  
Switch  
Younger brother is 17


	5. Kira's revenge and bad news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira gets her revenge but at what cost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hints at dark themes and starts a downward slide for some of the characters. For a while, this story will be dark.

I visited him everyday for the following week, sometimes even bringing him food my girlfriend, Niko, had made. Each day though, he looked worse. A little more pale, his eyes ringed with a little more black, and a little more shakey on his feet. As far as I’m aware, he was eating only the bare minimum he had to to survive. It was breaking my heart, but no matter what I did, nothing changed. I would arrive, he would make our drinks, we would chat a bit and he would doze off. I was fed up. Jessica had hurt him so badly, I just could not put off talking to her any longer, so the next day I put my plan into action.  
I followed her, to a fairly nice house on the outskirts of town and waited. She was there for about 2 hours, and walked out in the arms of some guy. Okay, I thought, maybe they’re just friends. All I had been going to do was talk, but she then proceeded to kiss him like her life depended on it, and he responded in kind. Fury overtook me as I came to the realization that this arrangement wasn't new, how could it be. I approached the pair and cleared my throat angrily.  
"How dare you?! He loved you with everything he had. I knew you were bad and bad for him but still why?" I practically screamed at her, my hands clenched to prevent my self from doing something stupid. "Oh, you. I dare because he was oh so fun to break." She smirked as she said all this in her I'm better than you voice, and began to walk towards her car, but I was too angry. I was so furious that she had hurt Levi, my poor puppy. Before she had a chance, I launched myself at her with a feral growl. I saw red, my head was so clouded in anger that I don't remember what happened, but when I calmed, it looked as if she would have a black eye, and I had possibly broken her nose. I stood, and scoffed. As I was walking away she yelled, "Ask him what I did." I was terrified, but before I could reach my car, the guy she was with called out and asked me to wait for a second. I froze and spun around slowly. “What!?” I snapped, impatient to get home, then check on Levi. He approached cautiously, and asked, “What was that about?” I laughed in a broken sort of hysterical way, looked him dead in the eyes and said,”As if you don’t know.” I spun to head to my car, but he grabbed my arm. “I truly don’t know what happened, and am confused.” I jerked my arm out of his grasp and turned to face him. His eyes seemed honest and filled with concern. I sighed and began my tale. “That girl you just kissed was up until a week ago dating my best friend. They had been together for six years and she was abusive to him. The relationship ended because he proposed, and she slapped him then walked out.” As the story progressed, the man’s eyes got progressively larger. “That conniving bitch! She said she loved me.” I empathize with his anger, but replied rather sarcastically, “I get the sense she does that a lot.” He glared but a smirk played over his features, and he allowed me to leave.


	6. Meeting Niko and the first of many breakdowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira gets to Niko's place and breaks down

I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to Niko’s house, and burst through the door, terrified. I was in a hurry, and hadn’t noticed Niko sitting on the couch until she dropped her pencil and notepad. My head whipped around and I blinked owlishly for a minute before realizing that she must have seen the blood. “It’s okay, it’s not mine.” I tried to reassure. It earned me a glare and not much else. “Truly, I had gone to confront Jesica and found her kissing someone. I lost it. After the fight, the man came over and wanted to talk, he had no clue what was going on and was furious.” I hadn't realized that I was crying until Niko brushed the tears away. "What else?" She asked. She always could tell when I left something out. "She, she said that he was fun to break, to ask him what she had done." At this point I couldn't have cared less that I was crying. It was all too much, Levi, the fight, her words, the conversation after. I just shattered. Niko led us to the couch and pulled me into her lap. "It’ll be okay love, we are finally rid of her. Just let it out." We sat there for an eternity. Her holding me, and me sobbing into her shoulder.  
When I finally calmed down, I had the disturbing realization that not only was I covered in blood, but I had gotten blood on my girlfriend. I found this to be morbidly amusing and started giggling, which soon turned to full blown laughter. After an odd look from Niko, she began to laugh as well. "Looks like we both need a shower,” She said in between breaths, "then you need to head over to Levi' s and check on him. I can't imagine he is doing well, and you do need to tell him." This took the wind out of my sails immediately, and I froze for a second, shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah, I suppose I do.” I perked up a bit as an idea struck me. “ Would you happen to have baked any cookies that I could bring him?” I asked. "Of course, with a girlfriend like you and a friend like Levi, how could I possibly not keep a stash of chocolate cookies in the house, and if you are ready to go in the next 20 minutes, I will give you some to take home." I jumped into action and ran through the shower in 10. Niko laughed at me when I got out, but handed me my hard earned bag of chocolate chip cookies, ordered me to invite Levi to dinner, kissed me on the cheek, and shoved me out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have stated it before, but forewarning, the next chapter is fairly dark and contains abuse.


	7. Niko's character sheet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> about Niko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is subject to serious edit as we don't know much about Niko yet

Niko Characteristics   
Short 5’5  
Long black hair   
Pale but tans really well in the summer   
Chocolate brown eyes   
Mexican Japanese mix   
Cooks well, caters to allergies   
Drinks coffee for comfort  
Switch   
Cat named tiger  
Profession: Therapist   
Plays tennis  
Favorite food: Pizza   
Favorite color: Purple  
Loves: sushi, Mexican food, cats, board games ANIME, fantasy/romance/horror, cartoons, helping people, mango, and tennis.  
Hates: dishonesty, pineapple, toxic relationships, being called Nickol/Nikki, the color orange, her past emo phase.  
Allergies: sunflower seeds.


	8. Levi's breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets up late and has a flashback

Levi P.O.V.  
I woke up suddenly. Something was wrong, very very wrong. I turned my head to look at the alarm clock and I realized what it was. It was 10:00 and I was required to be up and ready by 9:00. I jumped out of bed and robotically began to get ready. Shower, get dressed, eat, prepare for the worst, and hope Jessica isn’t in too bad or good of a mood. I was on my way to water the flowers when I heard a key in the door. No one other than myself and Jess had a key. I dropped the water, and as fast as I could, I was on my knees in the middle of the living room, begging. My eyes became fogged as the memories flashed rapidly. "Please, please, please Jess, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Jess, please don’t hurt me please!" I pleaded, not expecting it to do any good. The memories overtook me.  
She walked in like she owned the place, grabbed my shirt collar and dragged me helplessly to my room. All my wishing and pleading had done no good, she was furious, her face red with rage. "Get up! Stand up now!" I did so tentatively remembering what she would do if I didn’t as well as fearing what she would do if I did. The second I got to my feet she slapped me, almost knocking me off my feet. She did it again, and again, and again. My face was bruised, almost bleeding and would likely be purple for a few…


	9. Levi's breakdown from Kira's perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter but from Kira's perspective

Kira P.O.V.  
"Jess? Levi, I'm not Jess." A voice stated softly. I knew it wasn’t Jess, but no one else could have gotten in here. An arm wrapped around my shoulder cautiously, and I tensed out of instinct, preparing for the strike that never came. "Oh Honey, it's okay, it's me, Kira."

I rushed out of the house at a full sprint, there had to be some type of event going on as I had had to park a block away unlike usual. Once I got to my car, I gunned it, I have no clue how fast I was going, but it was faster than the limit, and a shock I wasn’t pulled over and given a ticket. Thought ran through my head as fast as I was driving. How was I supposed to tell him something like this? He will be heartbroken, well, I thought miserably, more heartbroken than he already is. All too soon and yet not soon enough, I arrived at our apartment building. After I graduated from college, Levi and I bought a pair of apartments in the same building as neither of us could handle living with the other, but we still wanted to be near each other. Soon after that, I had a key made for Levi’s place for myself because I didn’t trust Jessica not to harm him and I needed some way to get to him if something happened. I dropped by my place first to change because my clothes still had blood on them. I then proceeded to jog up the stairs to Levi's, then I put my key in the lock. Before I turned it, I took a moment to compose myself and took a deep breath.  
I turned the key, and carefully pushed open the door. I heard Levi sobbing and begging so I rushed in. "Please, please, please Jess, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Jess, please don’t hurt me please." He sobbed. I came to a screeching halt when I saw no one in the room, so carefully I looked around. When I found myself looking at the middle of the room, I was horrified. Levi was on his knees with his hands palms up on his legs and head bowed, tears running down his face as he spoke. What really shook me though was his coherency, he spoke perfectly through the tears as if this was a normal occurrence. I was freaking out. Three thoughts happened simultaneously. The first being: what the hell do I do, the second: what the hell happened, and the third being: I wish I had left her worse off.  
Carefully I approached him, knowing what needed to be done, and said as softly and comfortingly as possible, "Levi, I’m not Jessica, I’m Kira." I sat down beside him, and gently wrapped my arm around his shoulder. He tensed up immediately, in expectation of what, I don’t want to know. It brought tears to my eyes as he would normally cuddle into my side or some such action. What had that bitch done to him? How could she hurt him? "Oh Honey, it's okay, it's me, Kira." I told him. At this he relaxed just a bit, turned his head into my shoulder and continued crying.   
After a while the room became silent, so I was a bit startled when Levi began to speak. "I'm sorry about that." He mumbled, as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sat up facing me. "It's okay, I would like to know what caused that but first I have something to tell you that you're not going to like. Do you think you're up to hear it?” I asked softly as Cookie who emerged from the kitchen only moments ago curled into Levi’s lap.  
"I think I need to." He sniffed while cuddling the cat. "Alright, I went to talk to Jessica this morning and I found out that she was cheating on you. The guy she was with also had no idea that she was with someone else. She also said something about breaking you?" The last part was said as a question, but an answer never came. His eyes became wide as saucers filled with tears. He threw himself back into my arms, which threw Cookie off of him, and sobbed, clinging to me like a lifeline. I tried to stay strong, but tears sprung to my eyes as well, thinking about the misery my Levi had been through without my notice. “Oh honey don’t cry you’ll make me cry!” I sobbed “You're already crying!” “I know!!!!!” I exclaimed.  
When we finally calmed down a bit, Cookie was glaring at us from his spot among the flower pots. I giggled just a bit because he looked so cute, his face covered with flowers making it look like he had a baby lion's mane. I looked down at the broken man in my arms, regret and sorrow filling my heart. “Hey,” I said, “how about you come over to Niko’s with me for dinner it would mean a lot to me if you got to know her better she means the world to me and she’s a therapist.” he looks at as if to protest then I said “Hear me out ok, I trust her with all my heart and to be honest I’m really worried about you and I think she could help you sort out some things, and, well she’s more familiar than some rando...” I rambled, stumbling over my words as I tried to explain.   
He began laughing at my uncoordinated rambling and I realized just how long it had been since I heard that sound. "Sure, I'll come over for dinner, but I won't make any promises about therapy." "I will let Niko know to expect us… Oh, I forgot, Niko gave me some cookies to bring over." I said excitedly. In my haste to ensure Levi’s safety I had forgotten about the cookies. "How dare you try to withhold cookies from me!" He exclaimed in mock fury, as he reached for my purse and grabbed the bag.   
After the first bite of, Levi grinned and stuffed the rest of the cookie into his mouth. He barely finished the first one when he began rambling about how amazing it was. “That is the most amazing cookie I have ever had, you need to marry that girl, she is an absolutely amazing cook. How have you withheld this from me!?” I laugh, then grab my phone to text Niko the plan.


	10. Dinner take 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner starts and things start to unravel

Niko P.O.V.  
I waited by my phone for the call I knew was bound to come. I was right, within two hours, Kira had sent a text to inform me that both her and Levi would be over for dinner. At some point during my wait, Tiger had jumped into my lap and started kneading my legs. Leaving little red scratch marks beneath my leggings that stung more than I wanted to admit. When I went to remove her from my lap, she dug her claws into my legs.   
"Oww, Tiger get off." I stated irritatedly. The cat does not like to listen and as such, it took me a good 15 minutes to get her off of my lap. Once that was accomplished, I pulled out a few band-aids, and set about making dinner. ‘First enchiladas, then the taquitos, then the tacos and rice, finally the salad.’ I listed in my head. taking out the recipes I started making my soon to be delicious feast. Once finished, the kitchen was a mess and I was almost certain I used all the dishes in the house, but it's worth it for my people. Not 5 minutes after I finished cleaning up, Kira and Levi walked in.  
Kira P.O.V.  
Levi and I walked in to the smell of Niko's cooking. We both kicked off our shoes at the door and walked into the dining room where the table was already set. I stopped dead in my tracks, Niko had made my favorite, beef enchiladas with green sauce and rice. I am almost certain I started drooling at some point. I snapped out of it when I heard my girlfriend say, "Awww, you two are so cute." In unison, Levi and I glared and stated, a bit petulantly, I might add, "Are not!" At this Niko just chuckled and sat down at the table.  
Levi P.O.V.  
As Kira and I reached the dining room and both of us stopped dead. Niko, who I had only met a few times before, had made some of my favorite foods, rice and salad. I must have said the last word out loud because I then heard, " Awww, you two are so cute." I glared at her in jest and in unison with Kira said, "Am not!" I cringed and curled in on myself slightly when I realized what I said, bracing for what I thought was to come, I snapped out of it and quickly composed myself when I felt Kira put her hand on my back. Quietly she said, "Let’s go eat."


	11. Is there no light in this tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone just wants to help

Niko P.O.V.  
I watched the interaction, curiosity and sadness warring within me. We sat down and as discreetly as possible, I grabbed my phone, placed it on my lap and started a new document titled, Levi's Case. 

Levi’s Case  
Cringed after slightly petulant reply, as if expecting punishment. Physical possibly, shouting definitely  
Reached for large amount of food, then took about half that  
Froze when noticed rice and salad food choice, then hurriedly took other as if avoid insult  
Ate quickly, when realized, began using impeccable manners but began trembling  
Hands twitched at loud noises and silverware clang  
Subtle glances around to table to selfassure  
Fakes being right handed very well  
Settles only at Kira touch  
Avoids conversation

I looked at Niko curiously when I realized that one of her hands had not moved from her lap. She gave me a forced smile and shook her head slightly then turned her eyes to Levi. Not to, I realized, back to. I wondered what was going on that she was observing him so much. Now that I looked at him though, he seemed to be caught up in his thoughts, seemingly scared and overly wary. He had also said nothing throughout the meal. “Levi,” I said gently, “hey.” He looked up and at me so quickly I thought he might get whiplash. It was almost like he didn’t know where he was as he scanned the room, almost terrified, and it almost sounded like he had whimpered, and was about to apologize.  
When Kira was about to talk, I became wary, but also curious to how Levi would react. His head snapped up and around again as he scanned the room. This time he did let out a low whimper and was about to apologize before he composed himself. New items got added to my list.

Was entirely zoned out  
Snapped to attention fast  
Was terrified  
Looked around like cornered animal, yet also resigned  
Whimpered, as if in memory or fear of pain or punishment  
Almost began apologizing  
Eyes went misty as if about to cry  
Knew how to compose himself as if this had happened before

“Kira,” I asked with a hint of pleading, “could I have a moment with Levi?” Kira seemed both concerned and confused but nodded and went into the bedroom to wait. I could tell Levi was panicking because his eyes were all over, and his breathing quickened. He had stood up, and time slowed, it appeared as he would fall, so faster than I thought possible, I was by his side helping him to the floor, then pulling him into my lap and petting his hair gently. I began speaking softly, telling him that it was okay, he wasn’t in trouble, that he was good.  
Once he had calmed a bit, he began pushing his head into my hand in a cat like manner. I let this go one for a few minutes, but knowing that delaying would only make matters worse, I quite bluntly said, “Jessica hurt you didn’t she?” His eyes widened, and he seemed to be about to shake his head in vehement denial before he changed his mind and buried his head in my shoulder and nodded. “It's okay, thank you for telling me. I would like to help you if you would let me.” This time he did shake his head. I was a bit disappointed, but understandable. Evidently I must have sighed a little as Levi tensed just a bit, and I began to realize just how much damage Jessica had done. “Levi, Honey, can you look at me? Look at me please.” Shyly, he lifted his head and glanced up, but dropped his eyes. “Levi, look me in the eyes okay?” He looked up again and this time held my gaze. “I’m not disappointed, and nothing you could ever do would make me stop caring for you. Both Kira and I love you and want to help. Whatever you need, whenever you need it, we will be there. Do you understand?” He nodded and started crying, I would have been concerned if it hadn’t been obvious that he was happy, or at least content.  
I picked him up and, yes quite literally, carried him into my bedroom, and put him on the bed. Immediately Kira was all over him, checking to make sure he was okay. He flinched and curled in on himself a bit, when this happened, Kira backed off. She was obviously hurt, a glazed misty look filled her eyes. Seeing both of them in pain like this made me silently vow that I would never allow either of them to be harmed again.


	12. Like calls to like part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat of the moment is often false

Kira P.O.V.  
It hurt. Never before had Levi been afraid of me, and that's clearly what it was, fear. I ducked my head so I didn't see Niko’s concerned glance, tears came to my eyes. In an instant I was up and off the bed. I quietly told them I was going to go make tea. No response or acknowledgement came, but I thought nothing of it.   
Once in the kitchen, I leaned against the counter trying to control myself, there was no reason for me to be this upset, he didn't mean anything by it, but it didn't help. My Anxiety I have spent months and months trying to learn to control and contain seeped to the surface. My best friend, my brother was afraid of me. A sob got caught in my throat but I didn't let it out, I couldn’t let them hear my time in therapy crumble around me. The least I could do was make sure Levi was comfortable. I made his favorite tea, earl grey with a splash of cream, fed the Tigger and walked back into Niko’s room. Horror filled me at what I beheld when I walked in.  
Levi was in a ball crying shallow breaths escaping as Niko tried to soothe him, but that wasn't the worst. As soon as Niko realized I was there she sent me a glare so cold that could have sent the world into another ice age. My shoulders slumped. I had fucked up, and I don't even know what I did. With my head bowed and eyes shining, I placed the tea on the nightstand and walked out. Niko did nothing to stop me and I'm pretty sure Levi hadn't noticed my presence.


	13. Like Calls to Like part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flip sides

Niko P.O.V.  
I was beginning to worry where Kira had run off too? Kira, the person who loved Levi most of all, had just up and left not even saying a word. Obviously Levi felt the same as his eyes got wide and he started to panic. His eyes darkened, tears littered his face, and the sobs that escaped wracked his whole body. I tried to reassure him that it was okay, that Kira had not abandoned him, that she still loved him, but he continued crying. When I heard Kira at the door, I was pissed, confused and wondering where the hell she had been. I gave her a disappointed glance making her visibly deflated. At this point I didn't feel overly bad, I was extremely focused on Levi and didn’t even consider the consequences. She put something on the nightstand and slowly left. I did nothing to stop her even though I should have. She had done too much damage already, I only hoped Levi hadn't noticed her presence.  
Levi P.O.V.  
She left. I don't understand it, she left. I really must be worthless. How could anyone love me? Thoughts like these were running like marathons in my head, and before I knew it, I was sobbing again. Weak, that's what I am weak, why would anyone as amazing as Kira want someone like me. I curled up in a ball, and arms surrounded me. The person was speaking but I heard nothing. It wasn't true anyway. There was a pause in the speaking and it became cold for a minute. There was a clatter then more speaking and the warmth returned.


	14. The "Oh Shit" Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira has just as many problems as Levi, they are just buried deeper

Kira P.O.V.  
I walked out of the apartment and headed to my car. I can't do it, they both hate me, I thought as I got into my car. When I turned it on, Levi's favorite song was playing. That was the last straw, tears fell like rain as I drove home. I stumbled into my apartment barely managing to lock the door behind me, pushing any and everything out of my way and fell onto my couch. I was a mess of tears. At some point I curled up into a ball, neglecting to even take off my shoes.  
Niko P.O.V.  
Once Levi had calmed down a bit, I turned to see what Kira had left on the nightstand. I gasped when I saw what it was. It was a cup of Levi’s favorite tea. I handed it to him and he took it, confusion clear on his face. Thankfully, he didn’t question it. After he had finished we got up to go find Kira.   
First, we checked the living room and it didn't take long to discover she was gone since the door was wide open. She wasn’t here, she left, I had driven her away. My girlfriend, the love of my life, just gone. With a glance at Levi and adrenaline running through my veins, we ran to my car and gunned it all the way to Kira’s place. I know exactly how she will be when we arrive, Kira has a serious case of anxiety and a past of depression. “Uh! How could I be so stupid I should have know better I’m suppose to be the level headed one I’m a god damn counselor for gods sake!!!” Levi glanced at me nervously adjusting his seatbelt out of habit. Sighing I say, “I’m sorry Levi she will be ok just wait outside when we get there, I… I want to speak to her alone. Is that alright?” With a nervous smile he nods and turns to look out the window as we speed to Kira’s apartment.  
Sprinting up the steps Levi close behind, we finally make it to Kira’s apartment door. Hesitantly I knocked on the door, “Kira!” I shout “I’m coming in!” Knowing she would not open for me I slip my key into the door knob then step inside.  
Kira P.O.V  
The door opened, and I sat up. No no no no! I thought not now don’t see me like this I’m a mess, a disgrace, all my hard work gone. Another wave of anxiety washes over me, filling me to the point of bursting. My breathing ragged, I stumble down the hall to the bathroom locking it behind me. Sliding into the farthest corner I could find, and closed in on myself, doubt and fear swirled around pulling me into their dark depths.  
Niko P.O.V.  
As I step through the door I glance around the room to find it in shambles. Books scattered the floor and all the furniture moved around as if a tornado had come in and swept them up then spit them out in disgust. A bolt of terror ran through me, not at the idea of a break-in, but rather of a break down. Kira was usually so composed, I had never seen anything this bad, not in all my days as a counselor nor in knowing Kira. I met Kira as her new counselor, requested to her by one of my past clients. She had met them at a local support group meeting and they had mentioned me and how I could help or at least that was what Kira told me.The first time she came in she was a mess, unkempt, hair so messy that I wondered how long she had gone without touching it. Quickly and systematically I continued through the house looking for Kira. She had been easy to get through to. She said this wasn’t her first rodeo, typical Kira. I stepped over a knocked over chair. As I learned more about her and her past I couldn’t stop thinking about her and how I desperately wanted to help her only to realize I was starting to catch feelings for this devastated girl but that is not what is important right now. I walked up to the master bathroom starting to lose hope and thinking she may have left when I came face to face with a closed door. I twisted the doorknob and pushed. Nothing, it stayed shut. Defeated I leaned agensed the door slowly sliding down, “Fuck!” I whispered under my breath. And then I heard the sniffles and ragged breaths… Found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We greatly apologize for the late update, life has gotten us caught up in it, and we havent concidered the story much, although it has been extensively edited

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be Levi's character about


End file.
